Talk:Naruto Uzumaki (Part II)
Striking Strength Why are the top tiers striking strength NJ? Aren't they casually moon level? User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 18:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) For striking strength you have to be able to punch with such power. Naruto's best punching feat is one-punching Toneri which is Multi-Continent level. Basilisk1995 (talk) 18:53, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Naruto did punch Kaguya tho. Faisal Shourov (talk) 18:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Did Kaguya take damage from that? And if you could give a scan that would be very helpful. Basilisk1995 (talk) 19:00, March 11, 2016 (UTC) He did it twice over. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 19:34, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I think his striking strength should be Class XJ at peak and for the last form Class NJ (as 10^27 J is Class NJ and equivalent to only 239 petatons of TNT and Toneri's Moon splitter is higher than that which was overpowered by Naruto's bare hands). Basilisk1995 (talk) 19:42, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. The other top and god tiers need adjusting as well. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 19:46, March 11, 2016 (UTC) You should ask some admins about this (like KamiYasha). If they allow it I will do the edits. Basilisk1995 (talk) 19:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Good idea. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 19:50, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey hold on. Class XJ starts at 10^30 J. But according to Mighty's calc The result is 9.4 * 10^29 J. So, actually the striking strength should be At least Class NJ+. Basilisk1995 (talk) 21:00, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I see. Why the At Least though? Since we have a calc it's value is indeterminate so NJ+ should be fine. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 21:37, March 11, 2016 (UTC) The at least part would only after the additional power-ups. (Six path tailed beast mode). For So6P mode it's just NJ Basilisk1995 (talk) 21:39, March 11, 2016 (UTC) NJ+, yes. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 21:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Speed Calc Was is the Mach 7000+ calc there? It was never accepted.... Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff (talk) 22:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. It is probably best if you create a content revision thread for this, in order to get useful input. Antvasima (talk) 08:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Naruto Speed Feats Speed feats: Shouldn't the God tier people be light speed and the higher and middle tiers be relativistic? Chapter 674, Naruto was almost caught off guard by Madara's Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang which is a literal beam of light, moving at light speed, and Naruto was able to dodge it. Naruto, Sasuke, Kaguya, and Madara are pretty close in terms of speed and Naruto has shown to dodge attacks at the speed of light so they should be FTL When it comes to the characters under them, Kakashi, Naruto before Six Paths, Sasuke before Rinnegan, Itachi, and many other characters have dodged lightning attacks. Lightning moved at about 1/3 the speed of light so shouldn't that put them in relativistic since they are at least 1/3 the speed of light? Andy Roque (talk) 22:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Despite what the databook says (which is considered notoriously unreliable on this site for its frequent use of hyperbole and flowery language that runs contrary to feats), Light Fang is a Storm Release technique, which has not shown properties of natural light (i.e. bending and twisting). As a result, we can't upgrade them on this basis. Reppuzan (talk) 23:36, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Reppuzan is correct. Antvasima (talk) 10:14, April 19, 2017 (UTC) What about the lightning feats? Kakashi cutting a lightning bolt in half and characters dodging lightning should put them at relativistic, should it not? Andy Roque (talk) 17:27, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Those would be Massively Hypersonic - Massively Hypersonic+ feats WeeklyBattles (talk) 17:32, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Cutting cloud to ground lightning would be Supersonic at best considering the massive distance it has to travel to reach the ground.Gwynbleiddd (talk) 17:34, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Separation Why separated Naruto Teenager from Adult Naruto ? They are the same character.......Powertrenotre (talk) 20:07, September 26, 2017 (UTC) : It was to remove clutter, since they had a ton of keys beforehand.--''Darkanine. Feel free to send me a message! '' 20:36, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Firstly, there are a mind-boggling number of tabs for Naruto as is. Any more would make things painfully messy to read. Then there's also the fact that his adult version displays different power levels than his teenage version, with Kurama even stating that Naruto battle instincts had dulled along with the fact that he struggled to beat Momoshiki at first despite the latter showing MUCH lower feats than Kaguya. Hence the current separation. Reppuzan (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :But we never seen adult Naruto in the manga except the chapter 700......and Momoshiki is not a manga character so ? He struggled to beat Momo only because the movie protagonist is Boruto. Powertrenotre (talk) 19:26, September 27, 2017 (UTC) He is a manga character. We're currently following the manga. Reppuzan (talk) 19:36, September 27, 2017 (UTC) But the manga is ended 3 years ago. Momoshiki appears only in the Boruto movie and manga...... is not a manga character. Powertrenotre (talk) 19:42, September 27, 2017 (UTC) We're currently considering the Boruto manga to be the main canon, as the anime series is following it as well. Reppuzan (talk) 19:43, September 27, 2017 (UTC) But the main canon is ended after the ending of Naruto, so ? And the anime is full of fillers...... Naruto teenager and adult are the same character. Is a nonsense separate them. Powertrenotre (talk) 19:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC) VS Matches Naruto's victory over Garou is in his adult version. This is his Teenager page. The victory should be removed to his adult page. Also too old topics can be cleared. Basilisk1995 (talk) 14:20, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I will move it. Antvasima (talk) 16:13, December 5, 2017 (UTC)